List of Episodes of The Barney Bunch Show of Swellness
This is a list of episodes of the super swell RMDH Channel tv show The Barney Bunch Show of Swellness. Season 1 Pilot: "The Swellness Begins!" 'Summary: Drew Pickles engages in a super swell rape romp with Barney. 1st appearance of Drew Pickles and Barney the Dinosaur. Episode 1: '"Hello I Am Drew Pickles!" 'Summary: Drew introduces us to an average day in the life of the world's gayest man. 1st appearance of the Barney Bunch. Episode 2: '"Humoungous Trouble" 'Summary: Fatty Bear and his gang start causing trouble in Drewland, so the Barney Bunch goes to rape them. 1st appearance of Fatty Bear and the Humoungous Bunch. Episode 3: '"D.W.'s Massive, Throbbing Hit" 'Summary: D.W. tries to get revenge on Arthur for punching her by attempting to murder him while he and Buster Baxter are having gay sex. It fails, and Arthur gets Drew to beat her with his cock. 1st appearance of Arthur, D.W., and Buster. Episode 4: '"The Adventures of Donkey Barney and Diddy Grimace" 'Summary: Donkey Barney and Diddy Grimace go on a quest to retrieve their Big Mac Hoard from Fatty Bear. 1st appearance of DB and DG. This is also an episode of "Donkey Barney and Diddy Grimace". Episode 5: '"Mastodonic 300 Mile Long Cock Up A Mastodon's Ass" 'Summary: No explanation needed. This episode was heavily censored for its excessive violence and sex. Episode 6: '"Cock Fight!" 'Summary: Drew faces off with his rival Fatty Bear. This is also an episode of "Everybody Loves Grimace: The Fiery Burger Saga". Episode 7: '"Drew Pickles Presents: Barney Bunch Gang Bang!" 'Summary: The Humongous Bunch start causing trouble in Ronald McDonald Hell, so Grimace calls in Drew and his swell men to help deal with them. This is also an episode of "Everybody Loves Grimace". Episode 8: '"Beware of the Betty Bunch" Summary: The Betty Bunch have arrived in Drewland to add in some feminine things, but the Barney Bunch will not allow it. 1st appearance of the Betty Bunch. Episode 9: "Hitler Comes (hemoha cums) to Visit" Summary: Hitler ends up in Drewland after leaving his Bunker, and the Barney Bunch try to rape him. Guest appearance by Adolf Hitler. Episode 10: "Big, Bad, Brony Drew Pickles" Summary: Brony Drew Pickles tries to rape Celestia and Luna, only to be beaten by the real Drew Pickles and Ronald McDonald. 1st appearance of Brony Drew. Episode 11: "Chris Chan vs Drew Pickles" Summary: Chris Chan and Sonichu go to Drewland to get rid of all the homosexual stuff, but Drew will not allow it. Guest appearance by Chris Chan and Sonichu. Episode 12: "It's a Very Swell Christmas!" Summary: Drew and his men plan to have a swell Christmas, but Fatty Bear and the Humoungous Bunch try to ruin it. This is the show's first holiday-themed episode. Episode 13: "Hello My Good Man" Summary: Drew is encountered by a cetain hairy frog and his family, who have come to Drewland in their quest for sexual satisfaction. 1st appearance of the Pube Muppet and his Pubic Family. Episode 14: "Brohoof: the Swell Edition" Summary: A group of male ponies arrive in Drewland so they can get acclimated into the Barney Bunch. 1st appearance of Big Macintosh and a few male ponies. Episode 15: "Raiders of the Lost Dildus Summary: Drew and the Bunch go on a swell quest to retrieve some dildus from an old sex shop. Episode 16: "Here Comes (hemoha cums) Yogi and Boo-Boo" Summary: One of Drew's most famous foes arrives in Drewland with his butt buddy to cause mischief. 1st appearance of Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo. Episode 17: "Yoshi Comes (hemoha cums) to Visit" Summary: One of Drew's closest allies arrives in Drewland to discuss his plans with Drew and Ronald. Guest appearance of Yoshi. Episode 18: "Cranky's Swell Lab" Summary: Donkey Kong's father sets up a swell laboratory in Drewland. 1st appearance of Cranky Kong. Episode 19: "10 Years of Swellness!" Summary: In honor of their 10th anniversary, Drew and the Barney Bunch celebrate in the best way possible: by having a massive orgy for 10 whole days! Category:List of Episodes Category:Barney Bunch Related Category:Swell